1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved endless power transmission V-belt construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known in the art to provide an endless power transmission V-belt construction formed mainly of polymeric material and having rounded top and bottom teeth respectively extending along the length of the top and bottom surfaces of the belt construction, the belt construction comprising a tension section having the top surface, a compression section having the bottom surface, and a load-carrying section disposed intermediate the tension section and the compression section.
For example, see the following two U.S patents:
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 1,890,080--Freedlander PA0 (2) U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,941--Smith.
It appears that the endless power transmission V-belts of items (1) and (2) above each has the top and bottom rounded teeth thereof formed of substantially the same cross-sectional configuration.
Grandparent application, Ser. No. 348,106, was foreign filed in Great Britain, Germany, France, Sweden and Japan. The specification of Ser. No. 348,106 has been laid open to the public in Japan on Jan. 5, 1984; in Germany on Aug. 18, 1983; and in Great Britain on Feb. 29, 1984.